


"Yeah, oh."

by Nigaishin



Series: revenge is sweeter if it's kinky [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "(s)AINT". Greg gets his own revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yeah, oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and poster on LJ in 2005.
> 
> This is what blackangel_life gets fot that comment she left for "Time Bomb". And so it's all for her!
> 
> Beta: helena_eternal, so it wouldn't spoil the surprise!
> 
> Another Garbage-inspired fic: blame "Hammering in My Head" and lets leave it at that.

 

 

Greg sat in the kitchen, waiting for Hodges to come home.

The last couple of weeks had been exhausting. That was enough to make him look forward that evening alone. So he smirked to himself and waited.

Hodges barely had the time to close the door behind his back and mutter a questioning “I’m home” into the apparently empty house, when Greg was on him, kissing him harshly, tugging at his clothes and pushing him backwards towards the bedroom.

Hodges let his keys fall on the floor and didn’t put up much resistance.

There was no reason why he should have wanted to. It was Greg and it was sex and they hadn’t seen much of each other outside work lately, and he missed spending time with him.

The kiss paused just for the couple of seconds it took Greg to slide Hodges's shirt over his head before capturing his lover's lips once again, guiding him to fall back on the mattress. He followed Dave as he crawled backwards, sliding his hands down his shoulders to grasp his wrists gently, lifting them up against the headboard and holding them there firmly.

Greg hoped David wouldn’t put up too much of a fuss while he shifted his lover’s wrists in one of his hands and searched blindly for the bindings he had prepared earlier.

He finally felt them under his fingers, already fixed to the headboard, and quickly wrapped them around his lover’s wrists. He drew back, leaving Dave panting, head resting back on the pillow.  
He smirked when the older man opened his eyes slowly, dazed with lust and expecting more, and took in the silky strands of cloth somehow confusedly.

When reality finally kicked in and he realized what they were for, it was too late.  
Greg had already managed to secure them around his wrists, not too tight but not loose enough for him to get easily free either. If he wanted to get rid of them, he’d have to ask Greg.  
He smugly admired his handiwork while Dave tugged on the bindings, still looking up at them incredulously, as if wondering in awe where they had come from.

When it was clear he wouldn’t be able to slip his hands out, he snapped his chin back down to glare at Greg, who still had a moronic-like smile plastered on his face.

“What’s this, Sanders? Are you completely nuts?” he snarled, anger making his face flush.

“Now, now, no silly questions” Greg smiled predatorily, bending down to trace a wet trail down Dave’s chest.

His lover was still upset at the situation, bucking and twisting away from him, so he wouldn’t get too close to that mouth of his just yet... he didn’t feel like getting bitten or anything, and it was a good way to tease the right mood out of him anyway.

Now that he was secured, though, he could take the time to divest both of them. He knew his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. But first...

David was half-muttering curses to himself when Greg reached his nipples, pinching one and sucking on the other, slowly, mouthing it teasingly.

He blew on it when he felt Hodges arch into the wet contact and watched it harden quickly, dark from his sucking. He raked his fingernails on David’s pecs while scooting downwards.  
Greg knew his lover liked his navel to be played with, so he held his hips still and began mouthing the upper rim of it, teeth grazing sensitive skin casually. He went on suckling some more before the tip of his tongue, hot, thick, delved inside, the skin was smooth, fleshy, and he felt like biting down on it, so he did, tugging a bit and then soothing it again.

His nails stopped drawing circles in Dave’s skin and moved together to the hem of his pants, unbuckling the belt easily. His lover seemed to have calmed down, too engrossed in Greg’s ministration.  
He raised to his knees then, unzipping David’s pants and peeling them off along with his underwear, his lover’s head thrashing on the pillow when Greg let his fingers brush against his erection teasingly.

He chuckled, standing, and snatched David’s clothes off in one quick motion, dropping them on the floor with the rest of them. Later, he couldn't even remember undressing himself. It wasn’t important then.

He never took his eyes off the figure on the bed.

“So, not high and almighty anymore, uh, Dave?” he smirked at the growled, nasty reply.  
He was eye candy, laying there on the bed, hands above his head, all stretched out, a light perspiration making his skin look slick and gleamy, legs spread apart wantonly, enough for Greg to fit between them.

He licked his lips, thinking about the way it’d feel to have those legs wrapped around his waist, loosely at first, feeling them tighten as the rest of the body tensed in anticipation while he pushed inside it, to the hilt, coming to rest his balls against Dave’s ass, ankles folding on the small of his back, welcoming him, locking him into place.

The arch of Dave’s back as he tried to even his breath, unable to do anything but exhale at first, the sensation of being filled and constrained too much for him to take in all at once.

The way his lips would move silently, gaping, and his muscles would tense up to the point they’d almost cramp up if it weren’t for Greg’s fingers grazing his heated skin and scratching erotically to distract Dave, make him focus on everything so that he wouldn’t get lost in just one sensation but experience them all.

Greg knew he was an emotional assault to anybody, and even more so to Dave, who dealt with emotions by not dealing at all. That lanky, angular body seemed to soften around edges and strengthen during sex, moulding around his lover, enveloping him into a suffocating sphere of heat.  
Greg loved to use his fingers, he couldn’t keep them still, he would grasp and pinch and scratch, trace intricate, tender twirls on his skin in the haze of the afterglow.

It was as if he were moved by a frenzy need to take in every single dip, curve, imperfection of Dave’s body, no matter how many nights and days and moments in time they spent together, it was a first-time discovery every time.

He loved David’s neck, sucking and biting hickeys into it before shifting to adore that scornful mouth everybody saw marred with a scowl most of the time, thanking whatever had allowed him to see it beautifully shaped into a surprised circle.  
He chuckled, plunking his tongue in, caressing Dave’s before he moved to nip his jaw.  
The body under him squirmed, wriggling a bit before a small, contented puff of air was sighed on Greg’s cheek. He moved his hands to grasp round buttocks and adjust the position, and gave a sharp thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Dave mewled brokenly, head thrown back, gritting his teeth as he confusedly thought this wasn’t what he had expected when he came home. Sex? Yeah, hopefully. But bondage sex...?  
Dave thrashed around at the thought, tugging on the cloth around his wrists, his skin feeling suddenly overheated.

He wanted so hard to open his eyes and glare Greg down, but his eyelids wouldn’t cooperate.  
He bucked under the strength Greg was putting behind each thrust now, a low moaning coming out of his throat. He could feel his skin tingle and he wanted to grab Greg’s shoulders hard enough to leave marks, dig his nails in until the younger man shouted in pain and pleasure.

He curled and distended his fingers at the idea, growling frustrated.

Greg was biting his neck, gasping midway when he slinked himself back into Dave’s body, teeth nipping the tense muscles. Dave could feel the edge get closer and closer, and a strangled groan from the deep of his throat uncurled into a scream.

He felt Greg’s love then, suddenly, hitting him like a wave; in the way he had moved his lips closer to his ear, even if he could breathe nothing more than intelligible words and gasps. Or the way he was trying to cover him with his body completely, to get as much of their skin touch in as he could as they rubbed together, slicked by sweat.

An image of the two of them together, of Greg’s face flushed and straining, flashed into his mind then, and he found himself shouting again, eyes wide open, unfocused, coming without warning in quick, violent spasms.

He could feel Greg following him over the edge by the way his body sharply tensed over him, only to melt down on Dave, a whining scream muffled in the pillow behind his head.

After a while the bright whiteness that had blinded him slowly disappeared, and he was lying propped up against the headboard slackly, blinking at Greg. His lover sat on the edge of the bed, still naked and sweated and facing him, massaging the blood back into his hands gently.

“You sure did a number on yourself, Dave,” he reprimanded softly, fingertips touching the light bruises where he had been tied up, and he shivered a bit at the sound of his name on his lips, “Especially in the end... it was as if you weren’t here, completely gone beyond reason,” he giggled, “... the things you managed to say...”

“Oh...?” Dave asked, smiling tiredly at him “Maybe should I call my lawyer.”

“Yeah, oh. I swear, I never ever...”

Greg’s voice faded away as his eyelids slid down once again. He sighed contentedly in the hands guiding him down and ignored the rest of the world happily.

 

  
~fin


End file.
